Attack on Alice
by NekoWolfAlice
Summary: Alice and her brother moved to a new home after problems with her abusive father. A new school and a new start, and Alice is finding that this new start just might be the death of her sanity. At Shiganshina High Alice manages to embarrass herself on a daily basis. Damien started a prank war with her. And she just might be falling in love with a certain short hot head. OC x Levi
1. You Have a long walk

**Well this is my first fan fiction. i hope you like it. Alice and Damian are my OC's the rest of the characters of from attack on titan and belong to Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

~Alice POV~

It was early morning and I found the suns rays to be most annoying. Today was my first day at a new school. My brother Damian and I moved to Maria after he got a job at the school as a self defense coach.

I flipped onto my belly and buried my face in the bed to hide from the intruding light.

"Alice get your ass up or you're going to be late!" Damian yelled from down the steps.

Sighing in defeat I slowly got out of bed and plugged up my iPod to drown out anymore yelling from Damian. I dug through my drawers and closet for something to wear, settling on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black band shirt then finishing it off with my black combat boots with lots of buckles.

I walked downstairs and turned up my music as I walked past Damian, who had started talking. I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My long silver hair falling to my hips and bright silver eyes staring back at me. I brushed my hair and decided to leave it down. I took my headphones out and walked into the kitchen, ready to listen if Damian chose to talk.

"Oh look who decided to start to listen." And look he opened his mouth after all.

"Oh shush, Aren't you going to be late for work?" I asked not really caring what the answer was.

"No, but you're going to be late." Damian said as he held up my keys.

"Oh fuck no, give those back motherfucker!" I jumped over the table at him.

"Catch me before I can get to my car and leave and you can have them." He said laughing and running out the door with the keys.

As I got to the driveway he was pulling out in his bright red 2010 ford mustang. I angrily yell and cuss, looks like I'm walking to school today. Oh was he going to get it in 'self defense' class.

* * *

~Damien POV~

I kind of felt bad for leaving Alice with no way to school, but what can I say, she was asking for it. It really wouldn't surprise me if she didn't even show up today because of it.

"Did you hear that there's a new girl?" A guy with two toned hair and a horse face asked a group of other students.

"Yea there's a new teacher too, Hanji saw him yesterday in the office." A girl munching on french fries said.

Its not really like me to listen in on others conversations but it was hard when they were talking about you and your sister. I decided to walk into the first period class after listening to the chatter for a few moments.

"Hello Mr. Pyxis," I heard the class go quiet and a few girls gasp, "I was wondering if my sister showed up for class today." I asked cautiously.

He smelled of alcohol but I knew he was a good teacher, even if he did drink on school grounds. He had one of the highest passing rates in the school.

"Hm?" He looked to me, "Oh Mr. Mikazuki, you sister huh? Would that be Miss Alyssa? No I don't think-" He was cut off by the door forcibly opening.

I turned to see my sister standing there looking very much pissed.

Pyxis looked shocked and he stood and walked towards her.

"Miss Alyssa please don't slam the door open" Pyxis walked and examined the wall where the door hit.

"It's Alice." I could hear the venom laced in her voice, and while she was talking to him her anger was directed at me.

He looked between the two of us for a few. The longer we stood there the bigger my smirk grew and the more angry she grew.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" Yup, that set her off. She threw her book bag at me and I caught it.

"You're a bastard. A sick messed up bastard. Do you get off to this shit?" She yelled at me.

"Only for you little sis." I said as I walked past her and set her bag down. I wonder how long it will take her to understand that one.

* * *

~Alice POV~

I stood there utterly confused. The class was giggling and I had no idea what just happened.

"Wait, what?" I turned to the door and Damien was gone.

I blinked a few times then looked to Mr. Pyxis then back to the door. He just watched me as if I was some new creature that was just discovered.

"Well Uhm, Alice, find a seat." Mr Pyxis seemed to be trying to chose his words wisely.

I looked at the class, everyone was giggling or laughing except one kid who was looking out the window with a bored expression. He had black hair styled in an undercut and he seemed kind of short. The only seat open was next to him.

I walked over and dropped my bag on the desk and sat in my new seat. I felt uncomfortable and tired. That was a very long walk.

_I swear I will get him back for this, and what did he mean by "Only for you little-" OH!_

I practically slam my head into the desk when I realized that my brother was being a perverted asshole. Pyxis was standing at the front of the class about to say something when he saw me and seemingly decided to say something different.

"Alright, I have not had enough to drink for this today. Free day." Then he slumped out the door.

Everyone cheered and started chatting with their friends.

_Well isn't this a fan-fucking-tastic way to start out my first day, fuck you Damian._

I side glanced at the male next to me, he really was short, he was only my height or an inch taller. He had a good muscle build from what I could see, and from what I've seen of his face he's handsome too.

_I had to get stuck next to him, love my luck, but he really is attractive. He seems mean though. his eyes are so intense, wait, how do I know what his eyes look like?! _

I snap out of my trance to find him looking right at me with a look that would kill if it could. He just caught me staring at him. This day just keeps getting better, and it just started.

After first period my day got better, I went from a free period in first period to second period art class. I sat next to a boy named Armin and we talked and became friends. Now I'm on my way to third period self defense class, a requirement for all students to take.

I changed into our uniform and walked out and saw Armin who called me over to him. He was standing there with another guy and two girls. The other guy had messy brown hair and deep blue green eyes. He introduced himself as Eren. One of the girls was quiet and had short black hair and onyx eyes, her names Mikasa. The second girl was hyper and had brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and brown eyes and wore glasses, Her names Hanji.

I heard Damian start talking about the class.

"Fights can only be held while I am present. I must start the fight and it will continue until I call the match over. I will not be sexist, girls and guys will be paired together to fight. You don't want to hit a girl? You better hope she doesn't hit hard cause I wont call the match unless I feel that its necessary." He was pretty much yelling, "to start I will call a student to show me what they can do. Hit me as hard as you wish. My objective will be to knock you off your feet your objective will be to get me off mine." He began to look for a student.

His eyes landed on me and then to the girl beside me.

"Glasses get over here! Show me what you got."

He quickly knocked Hanji off her feet. He called for another student, a male with two toned cut, he called himself Jean. He also got knocked down pretty quickly. This continued with about five more students.

"What the hell is this? I'm teaching a class of wimps! Alyssa get your ass over here and show them how to fight!" Damian sounded pissed.

I smirked, I've been waiting for this. I walked up to him and stood there bored. My long silver hair pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Hello Damian." I gave the most innocent look I could muster.

I for a second I thought I saw a mildly scared look in his eye and mentally wondered if it was real or not. I was not going to hit first and he knew that.

I stood there watching carefully. Damian threw a fake punch. I pulled my hands up to my face to block the hit that never came. I closed my eyes and smirked.

_I hear him, he's behind me._

He had just pulled his leg up to kick my side when I dropped to the floor, his foot going over my head, and swept my leg around and kicked his remaining foot off the floor.

He landed on his butt with a grunt. I stood looking down on him with a smirk. he just looked up wide eyed.

"Make me walk again ass." I said before turning back towards my group. Them, and the rest of the class, were shocked.

Damian laughed hard. "I still have your keys Alice, its gonna be a long walk home."

* * *

**Damian is so mean to poor Alice xD. I hope you liked it. Read and review. Please and thank you.**


	2. Lets Play A Game

**Chapter 2. Read and review, please and thank you :)**

* * *

~Alice Pov~

So as payback to Damian for hiding my keys from me I took all his clothes and replaced them with tube tops and skirts. I then left a note on his door, oh was that ass was getting it good today. On top of that I finally found my keys. So last night as he slept Hanji helped me change his wardrobe and I got up extra early to be gone by the time he woke up.

_Hope you like your surprise big brother._

I pulled by sleek black motorcycle into a parking spot. It was my second week at this school and the first time I was able to actually drive, thanks to Damian. I got off it and hung my helmet on the handle bar, not really worried about it being taken.

I walked into the courtyard and waited by the usual tree where me and armin usually meet up. It didn't take long for the short blond boy to show up.

"You're here early Alice." He said and looked kind of shocked.

"Yup I got my keys back." I laughed evilly

Almost on cue Hanji appeared holding a couple garbage bags. I gave her a shit eating grin and took one from her. I looked at Armin and he looked worried about what I was up to. We had only been friends for about a week but he seemed to know when I was up to no good.

"Don't worry Armin, Damian deserves it." I said smiling.

Armin just shook his head and Eren and Mikasa walked up looking curious. When Eren saw the bags and the mischievous look on my face he grinned even bigger than me, if thats possible.

"Damian?" He asked as he glanced to the bags.

"Yup, we took his clothes and replaced them with tube tops and skirts." Hanji said before almost rolling on the ground from laughing.

Armin face palmed and Mikasa just sighed. Eren on the other hand seemed like he was about to have an asthma attack from laughing so hard, I don't even think he was breathing anymore.

"Want to help?" I asked with an evil thought in mind.

"Hell yea!" Eren excitedly says.

"Watch for Damian, he will have to show up in my choice of clothing for him unless he just wears underwear, which could get him fired. When you see him take a bunch of pics and send them to me." I smiled sweetly

he just nodded his head in understanding and got his phone out.

"Well we have to go hide these so I'll see you in third, hopefully." I said as I snickered and walked off with Hanji.

* * *

~Damian POV~

I woke up to my alarm clock and sunlight. I would probably have to wake alice up again. She would get mad again about having to walk. Sense I hid her keys from her, it was a jerk move but I was in the mood to prank her. Shes been searching for them for a week.

I yawned and got out of bed and walked to my dresser. I was rather annoyed when the first drawer I pulled open only had skirts. Soon I found out that it was not only one drawer but all of them, and my closet had been replaced with tube tops. getting pissed I walk to my door, just as I'm about to pull it open i see a small white piece of paper.

_Lets play a game,_

_I took all your clothes, as you have probably figured out._

_There's more than one bag but I'm not telling how many._

_As you run through the halls looking like a stripper, don't go into principle Erwins office, You could get in trouble. Pack your lunch cause unless you have the balls the cafeteria may not be the best place to show your face._

_Fuck. My sisters a bitch. _

I was pissed. She was gonna get it when I saw her.

I put on the skirt, which thankfully at least came to my knees. I didn't want people, like students, to see parts of me they shouldn't. I put of one of the shirts, mentally cursing Alice again. Then I threw on a jacket and walked outside and as quick as I could got in my car. When I found another note:

_Yup,_

_Check your pockets, remember hiding my keys from me?_

_Have a fun walk._

"Ah hell no."

I quickly pulled out the wiring for the car and hot wired it.

_There are things I can do that she doesn't know about, and for that, I am thankful._

I pulled into the school late, which I was fine with, I didn't want to be seen by students. As I walked into the school I heard a clicking noise. Then I heard more. I turned around and saw Eren Jaeger standing there with a phone out, taking pictures.

_My luck keeps getting better._

"Alice is going to love this. I told her I would take pics and I got some good ones." He seemed to be talking to himself.

"Hey brat, delete those!" Damian yelled.

"Oops, I already hit send." He had the biggest cocky grin plastered to his face.

_Well of course you did, fuck my life._

I turned and speed walked into the school to go put on some gym clothes and try to figure out where Alice hid my clothes.

_I give her credit, she thought this through. She even guessed I would change so she had someone take pictures._

* * *

~Alice POV~

I was sitting in first period doodling when I got the text. Mr. Pyxis had left the class about ten minutes ago and told us to behave and enjoy our free day. I really don't know how he has such good passing scores, he never teaches, not that I mind.

I laughed at the pictures and mentally congratulated Eren on a job well done. My Laughing must have annoyed the man next to me, who i figured out was called Levi, because he death glared me. I just looked away and got quiet.

"Oi, brat, what were you laughing about?" Levi sounded like he could care less, which made me wonder why he asked.

Either way the question brought that shit eating grin back to my face.

"Pictures of my brother in a skirt." I smirked.

The boy known as Jean came up behind me.

"Isn't that the self defense teacher?" He asked and tried to grab my phone from me.

I pulled my phone away and he tried to wrestle it out of my hand. In the process he grabbed my arm and jerked me a bit harder than I think he meant to. I freaked out remembering when my dad used to do that to me.

_I don't want to remember, I don't, I refuse to._

I slapped Jeans hand away, and got up and left. I felt people watching me, I didn't care. I was skipping the rest of the day, I was scared. I went to the gym and slipped into the office. I saw Damian he was in a pair of gym shorts and seemed to be thinking hard.

_Please don't be mad, please, I need my bubby._

"Damian," I said trying to keep my voice from showing my tears.

"Well if it isnt my little-" His eyes got wide when he turned and saw me crying. "What's wrong?" he stood and hugged me.

_Thank you._

"I remembered daddy, now I'm scared, can I stay in here?" I looked down as I said it.

He smiled and just nodded. He showed me to his nurse cott for injured students and I laid down and drifted into sleep. When I woke up there was a lunch tray on his desk that had food on it.

I walked out of the office and saw students practicing moves with my brother walking around coaching. He looked at me worried and walked over, which gained the attention of some students.

"Did you get your lunch?" He asked with nothing but care in his voice.

I just shook my head to say no. He nodded and looked away. My eyes drifted around the room and landed on Levi. He stood there looking bored. I blushed and looked away when he looked toward me. Damian looked where I was just looking and looked back and shook his head.

"I told Erwin to excuse you from the rest of the day cause you weren't feeling well, so go rest and stop gawking at guys." He said and sounded honestly annoyed.

_It's hard not to when he has such a nice body._

I sighed and walked back into the office and watched out the window as my brother now picked on Levi. I watched his body move as he fought Damian. he was so fast, and such a good fighter. I sighed, someone like him wouldn't like someone like me.

I stood up and walked back into the gym. I was walking toward Damian and Levi and I tripped, successfully embarrassing myself in front of my crush. I just laid there, not wanting to move.

"You okay, Alice?" I could tell Damian was trying not to laugh.

I stood up and looked at him for a minute. Levi was looking at me with an annoyed look. I was blushing, I could feel my face heating up more and more. Damian, at this point, was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Well I was going to tell you where your clothes were, but since you're a jerk never mind." I said and turned to walk away.

As I walked away I heard Damian laughing harder. I stopped and looked back at him. He was laying on his back laughing so hard he had to hold his sides. Levi, by now, had directed his attention elsewhere. Damian stood up and looked back at Levi and smirked.

"That's okay Alice, but we know the real reason you came over here was to be near Levi." He started laughing again.

My foot connected with his stomach and sent him to the floor again. I blushed deep and ran out of the gym.

"Damian you're a dick!" I yell.

I could feel eyes on me, but I didn't want to turn to see whose eyes they were.

* * *

**Poor Alice, Damian is such a jerk isn't he lol.**


	3. A Day With Friends

**This chapter's is longer than the others so far. Its full of Levi x Alice. Read and review.**

* * *

~Alice pov~

Me and Damian's prank war carried on and this morning I woke up and fell on mouse traps, that covered every inch of my floor. The number of injuries kept going up when I walked out of my room and stepped on Damian's next prank, the floor covered in some slippery substance, needless to say I fell down the steps.

Despite my efforts to cover it, the bruise on my face was still visible. Damian may not have intended for me to actually get hurt, but I'm a klutz, so of course I did. Hopefully people wouldn't question it, it would be so annoying to explain. I would tell them I fell down the steps, it would be true. The likelihood of people believing that was low, I used that excuse a lot when I lived with dad. The teachers and staff knew what happened and all my excuses, it's on my record.

_Jeez Damian, causing us problems._

I grabbed my keys and got on my motorcycle and headed to school. This was going to be a long day, and I figured it wouldn't end well.

I pulled up and took my helmet off and brushed my hair in a way to try to cover the bruise. Then I began my walk over to Armin, Eren, Mikasa, and a few more of their friends. They waved and I smiled and kept my head down.

"Hey Alice!" Armin said in a very cheerful voice.

"Hey, hows everyone today?" I asked, still keeping my head down.

"What the hell happened to your face?" It was their friend Sasha who asked.

She had stopped eating and was now messing with my hair to move it out of the way.

"Oh, that," I gave a little laugh and rubbed the back of my head, "I fell down the steps this morning."

They all looked at me, looks I was tired of receiving, the ones that said they didn't believe me. Their eyes were full of pity and hurt, hurt from thinking that I lied. I hated that look.

"Well, you are a klutz, so its pretty believable." Eren was the one who broke the tension.

"I better go, I have homework I didn't do." I lied, then left without another word.

I walked into first right before the bell rang. I quickly took my seat next to Levi, who paid no mind to me at all. I pulled out my sketchbook and continued my drawing of a little girl and her brother sitting at a gravestone.

Today was a day when Pyxis actually taught us, he was saying something about great walls and how they fell. I was thankful he had the attention of most of the class. I had been so absorbed in drawing that I had forgotten all about the bruise, until Levi spoke.

"Oi, what happened to your face?"

The question made me jump, I wasn't expecting anyone to speak to me. I had been so zoned I hadn't even noticed Pyxis had stopped teaching. I just sat there, not fully grasping that Levi had just indeed asked me a question, so I chose to ignore it.

"I asked you a question, I expect an answer." He didn't sound happy.

"I, um, fell down the steps this morning after I woke up."

_Why the hell does he want to know, he never talks to me unless I annoy him._

Levi just looked at me long and hard. I didn't dare turn to look back at him, for fear that those eyes of his could read everything about me in just one glance. Those deep eyes, they seems to hide so much, yet give away nothing. So blank yet full of hidden emotion. Unlike mine, You can tell everything about me just by looking into my eyes.

* * *

~Levi Pov~

I had been sitting in first period, next to Alice, when I decided to look and see what she was drawing. Curiosity had gotten the best of me, so I looked, but when I looked over my eyes didn't land on her drawing, no, my eyes drifted towards hers. They were so full of emotion and concentration, yet there seemed to be more, something deeper that I couldn't read. Thats when I noticed it. There was a big, deep bluish purple, bruise on her cheek. I don't know what came over me. My mouth acted on its own.

"Oi, what happened to your face?"

She jumped, I must have caught her off guard. She wouldn't look at me, she didn't answer me. For some reason that made me mad. Why did I care so much? Why did I even ask to begin with? It was none of my business.

"I asked you a question, I expect an answer." I know she could hear that I was annoyed.

"I, um, fell down the steps this morning after I woke up." She sounded scared, maybe worried.

She still wouldn't look at me, she actually made a point of looking the other direction, just a bit, to hide her eyes from mine. I just watched her, her long silver hair covering the bruise and hiding it from my sight.

_Her hair is so beautiful, I've never seen someone with such pretty silver hair. She has beautiful, deep, silver eyes to match. WAIT! Did I really just think that?!_

I must have shown a slight bit of panic, because those deep emotional silver orbs were now locked on mine. They were wide, as if I had just confessed to her my thoughts instead of thinking them in my head. She said nothing though, she just looked at me.

_Stop looking at me like that, I could drown in those eyes, I feel like if I stare into them much more I will get lost in them and won't be able to come back out._

"What the hell are you staring at?" I said.

I had to stop looking at her eyes. I was getting lost, losing myself. Her eyes got wider and she blushed, I wasn't expecting that. She quickly looked away and closed her sketch book. I looked away and remembered that I had wanted to see what she was drawing.

_Oh well, its not like I actually care._

* * *

~Alice pov~

Levi had suddenly jumped and it got my attention. I didn't even realize I had been staring when he got mad at me. Thankfully the bell was about to ring so I closed my sketch book and about 10 seconds later the bell rang I was happy to get out of there.

In second period I was called to the office. Someone had told them I had a bruise on my face. I spent all of second and about ten minutes of third telling them I fell. Did they believe me? Hell no. Pissed me off. Then I had to go to the nurse, to get 'checked up', which made me miss more of third. When I finally made it down there Hanji ran up to me and pretty much tackled me. She was wearing her normal clothes sense there was only like three minutes left of class.

"Alice! Me, Mikasa, and the guys were wondering if you wanted to hang with us and some friends after school!" Hanji was way too enthusiastic.

"Uhm, sure why not." I couldn't help but be nervous of her plans for the afternoon.

"Good meet me at the park."

The bell rang after that to go to lunch. The rest of the day flew by. Damian explained to the office about our prank war, and told them thats how I got hurt. They finally gave up after that. Soon the day came to an end and I went to the gym to see Damian.

"Hey Damian!" I called for him. The taller black haired male looked out from behind some equipment.

"Yup, what is it Alice?" He walked to me.

"Hanji invited me to hang with her and some others this afternoon."

"Okay, when you going to be home?"

"No idea."I said and Damian sighed and nodded.

"Be safe." Then he walked away.

I ran out of the school and got on my bike after slipping on my helmet, and started it up. I started on my way to the park, weaving my way in and out of cars. I may have been a klutz, but I knew how to ride a bike. I used to race with Damian and win, until one day I watched his bike go out from under him. Scared the shit out of me, him too. Thankfully he wasn't severely injured. He still has the bike, but he only rides it once in awhile.

I pulled up next to a purple car. I looked over and saw Hanji driving and Mikasa in the front, then Armin and Eren in the back. Hanji looked at me and I smirked. I pulled two fingers to my head and kind of salute waved at her. I knew she couldn't see it was me through my tinted black helmet. When the light was green I stayed next to her. When she would speed up I would easily stay right next to her. I knew it was driving her crazy. I passed her and she sped up to pass me and in no time we were racing. I quickly sped past her and beat her to the park. She pulled in next to me and got out of her car.

I looked around and saw a bunch of people I knew. Jean and Sasha were there, Jeans boyfriend Marco was there. Connie was off climbing up a tree, trying to show off. Christa was there with Ymir standing behind her protectively, but the face that really stood out to me was a male with cold dark gray eyes. Levi was currently walking toward Hanji.

"Who are you?!" I turned my head and saw Hanji in my face. I smirked and shrugged.

"Hey, shitty glasses, why the hell did you bring us all here?" Levi had the group around me's attention. Nobody was looking towards me.

I decided to go ahead and get off the bike. Hanji and Levi were arguing about something that I wasnt paying attention to. I pulled off my helmet and let my long silver hair fall down my back. I started to comb it out with my fingers.

"Uh, Hanji," Eren was pulling her sleeve like a child, "Look!"

"What is it ere-" Her eyes got wide when they landed on me. "Your shitting me?"

"Sup?" I gave an innocent smile.

Hanji started shaking me back and forth. She was yelling something about me being crazy but I wasn't paying attention, because, for the second time today, my eyes were locked on Levi's. He seemed less than pleased.

_I wonder what made him mad. Maybe it was Hanji, or someone else. If so why is that death glare locked on me? What did I do?_

I was starting to hurt from being shaken around, so I grabbed Hanji"s arms and pushed her off of me. She was laughing and turned to look at everyone.

"So, I figured that sense we haven't hung out as a group sense Alice join us, that we should go do something." Her grin was huge.

Everyone grinned with her or nodded, with the exception of Levi, who was now looking off at my bike.

"So what are we going to do?" Connie was the one who spoke up.

"I was thinking we go to the ski resort the next town over. I can pay for everyone." Hanji smiled big and everyone, except Levi agreed to go.

"Okay, so go get ready and meet me there." Hanji said.

As we were all leaving I noticed Levi wasn't going anywhere. He just stood there looking behind him as if there was something there that I couldn't see. I started up my bike and waited a bit. He turned back and looked at me. I took that as my sign to leave. I looked back and saw he was still watching me.

I had gotten home and gotten ready and was halfway to the ski resort when I realized I had no idea where this place actually was. So I pulled into a gas station and opened up the GPS on my phone. After about fifteen minutes of dealing with the stupid thing, I figured out where it was, I had already passed it like three times.

_Go fucking figure that I would get lost on the way there._

I finally pulled up in one of the parking spots in the resort and took my helmet off, and dropping my head between the handle bars. I smiled mentally, thankful that it was over, until I remembered that I still had to go home. I knew I probably wasn't going to get home until three in the morning at this rate. I let out a long sigh and about pissed myself when I felt someone touch me.

Levi stood behind me looking very irritated. He was wearing a black Lincoln ski jacket, on his hands he wore black and white Dynafit ski gloves, he was wearing a pair of black Spyder ski pants that were kind of tight, but not too tight. He had on a black toboggan with a pair of goggles pulled up to sit on his head. To finish it off he wore dark gray and black Sorel Joan of the Arctic. He was definitely dressed to be out here. That whole outfit must have at least cost $400.

_Wow, he looks good dressed up like that._

"I thought you weren't coming." I said as I got off my bike.

"Shitty glasses made me." He was looking off at the cabin, as if waiting.

"Ah well why are you out here?" I asked,

"Hanji made me come wait on your slow ass." That voice full of annoyance came back.

"Sorry, I got lost." I walked past him toward the cabin.

As I walked I stepped on a overly slick patch of ice and, me not having proper boots on for winter time, slipped and fell backwards. It was almost like I fell in slow motion. I closed my eyes and prepared for the pain from contact with the frozen ground. Instead I landed on something soft and warm. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Levi, he had caught me. He was kneeling and holding me just inches from the ground. His face was so close to mine I could feel his warm breath on my cheek.

"Thank you." I stood up and without looking back ran toward the cabin.

* * *

~Levi Pov~

I watched Alice pull up at the park on her bike, when I saw it was her I got mad.

_Why would she do something so reckless, she could get hurt._

I didn't understand why I cared so much. Hanji had started talking about where we were going to go, I kept getting this feeling of being watched. She said we were going to the ski resort, I refused to go but there was something in me telling me to go. As everyone was leaving I turned and looked behind me. There was a man there, he was giving me a bad vibe. He was looking past me, I followed his eyes and mine landed on Alice.

I got home and texted Hanji to tell her I was coming. I had a bad feeling, I was worried about Alice. Why, I have no idea. I quickly got ready, I got out my snow clothes and got in my car and left. I got there right after Hanji. She had picked up Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. I sat in the warm cabin, drank hot chocolate and waited. Everybody was there, they had been for awhile, some had even started skiing or snowboarding. I got up and walked out the door.

"Where ya going Levi?" Hanji walked behind me as she asked.

"I need fresh air, the amount of brats in here is suffocating me." Then I left.

I stood outside for about ten minutes, and I was starting to get irritated at her lack of appearance, before I heard the bike, I turned and saw her park. I had to resist the urge to run over to her. When I got to her I touched her shoulder, she jumped and almost screamed. She looked at me and didn't take her eyes off me. She was looking at my clothes, which was a lot more than what she was wearing. She had on a black hoodie, black and white sweat pants and white fur boots.

"I thought you weren't coming." She said getting my attention again.

"Shitty glasses made me." Saying that made me remember the warm cabin. I wanted to hurry and get her out of this cold.

"Ah well why are you out here?" She asked, which caught me off guard.

"Hanji made me come wait on your slow ass." I was getting annoyed that I kept lying to her.

_But if I don't lie, what will happen if I don't. The worse thing that would happen is she reject me. If I told her I chose to come to watch out for her, and that the reason I'm outside is because I was worried about her, the worse to happen would be she laugh at me and walk away._

"Sorry, I got lost." That pulled me out of my thoughts. She sounded upset.

_Great, now I upset her._

She had walked off without me, when I looked up I saw her slip. I ran forward and caught her right before she hit the ground. She looked up at me, her eyes showing shock, fear, and something else. I could feel her breath, and I saw a light pink color on her cheeks.

_I want to kiss her._

Despite that thought I didn't dare attempt it. She thanked me and got up and ran off. I watched from where I was kneeling as she ran into the cabin. I fell back and sat on the ground for a minute.

_Why the hell can't I think straight around her. I'm not acting like myself._

I stood up after while and went inside where I saw Alice desperately trying to warm up by the fire. Christa brought her some hot chocolate Hanji was fussing at her for not wearing enough.

"Its all I have though, me and Damian can't afford anything like what y'all are wearing." Alice seemed upset.

"If you had said something, someone would have let you borrow some. Maybe with enough pressure we could have even got Levi to buy you some." Hanji said

"Would have taken awhile to convince him though." Mikasa added.

_Normally that would have been the truth, but if they told me she hadn't had enough to wear I would have gone and bought her the warmest I could find._

Everyone started to ski or snowboard and I stood off to the side, because I hated this kind of thing. Alice stood a few feet down, unable to participate because she would most likely freeze to death in the process. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, she was cheering the others on and laughing. At one point she made a snowball and nailed Eren in the head as he was skiing, making him fall and tumble down the hill.

After awhile I noticed she was cold, her body was trembling and her lips were turning a light purple. Hanji and the others had gone off to do the bigger hills and left me and Alice here alone. She stayed outside to wait on them, I stayed for her, of course she didn't know that.

"Hey brat, if your cold go inside."

"Huh, oh no I'm fine."

I looked at her hard for a minute before sighing in defeat, she wasn't going to listen. I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. I tried to keep my thoughts on warm things and not Alice. If I thought about her I might get caught staring. After about ten more minutes I looked back towards Alice. She was shivering, her lips where dark blue.

"You need to go inside, your going to get frostbite or hypothermia, if you haven't already." I said without looking. She didn't respond.

"Oi, are you listening!" I looked up and jumped back.

Those silver eyes were locked on me, it was creepy. She looked so cold, her lips were cracked and her cheeks were red. She seemed to be trying to talk, but was only mumbling. She tried to take a step but ended up falling into the snow. I ran over and took off my jacket, when I reached her I dropped it over her, then I lifted her up bridal style and carried her back to the cabin as quick as I could. She fell asleep on the way there, it scared the shit out of me.

Hanji and the group returned laughing and giggling. I was freaking out, Alice still hadn't woken up and she still felt cold. I sat in front of the fire holding her with two heaters next to me. I had taken off the jacket and her first layer of clothes. I was rubbing her arms through the blanket, trying desperately trying to warm her.

"H-Hanji, h-help me." I said panicking.

"What is it?" Then she came around the corner, "Oh my god, what happened?"

She ran to where me and Alice sat. She touched Alice's cheek very gently and pulled it away.

"She's so cold. Levi, take her to your parents, your dad's a doctor right?"

I nodded and carried her to my car. Hanji was gathering everyone together so they could leave. When I got to my car I laid Alice on my hood as I opened the passenger door and laid the seat all the way back. Hanji came up behind me and told me she was going to go tell Damian, then bring him back to my house. I nodded as I picked up Alice and put her in my car. I put a seat belt on her and closed the door.

"See you at my place then." Then I got in my car and left.

_Damnit little brat, why didn't you just go inside. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, even though I don't really have you._

* * *

**This chapter wasn't as funny as the first two but it definitely has a lot of build up on Levi and Alice's relationship. Hope you liked it. :)**


	4. Your So Warm

**Hello :) Chapter 4. Read and review :)**

* * *

~Alice Pov~

I woke up in a very soft bed, I laid there for awhile not wanting to open my eyes. I didn't know where I was, but I knew for a fact I wasn't at home. The fear of where I would be when I opened my eyes overwhelmed me. Eventually I gaven though and let my eyes see the world around me. I was in a large bed, a king size at I think. The bed set was white and black. The walls were plain white with the exception of a couple pictures hanging up. Directly in front of the bed there was a large dresser that was placed perfectly between two doors, one that was opened looked like it lead to a bathroom, the other possibly a closet.. There were two nightstands, one on each side of the bed, they were glass, one had a lamp on it. To the left there was a desk that was placed under a window, the desk only had a laptop sitting on it, the window had white curtains. To the right was just a door, it was cracked open and I could just barely make out what seemed to be a hallway.

I could hear voices down the hall so I took the blanket off me and slipped out of bed. I stumbled over to the door and pulled it open as quietly as I could and listened to the voices. They sounded familiar but I couldn't make out whose they were. I stumbled into the hall and pulled the door shut quietly. I turned and leaned against the door to give myself support as I looked around. On the left side of me the hall stretched down a bit further, there were four doors total, counting the one I was leaning on. When I looked to the right I saw steps leading downward. I slid towards them with my back against the wall and tried to look down and see something. All I saw was hardwood floors. I sat down and slid down the first step on my butt, then the next. After about three steps I saw a front door. It had a pretty stain glass window.

_The people who live here must be rich._

I stood up slowly and took another step, unfortunately my feet decided they couldn't hold me and I fell. Thankfully I just slid down the steps on but butt and back, at the end of my fall, I sat there completely zoned out. I didn't quite understand that I just fell down the steps.

"Did you hear that?" It was a females voice. Soon the owner of the voice appeared. A woman with short light brown hair appeared in the room.

After she came in a man came in who had blond hair, he came straight over to me and knelt down. I didn't know him and it scared me. When I looked at him his blond hair turned back and his worried face turned angry. I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball, covering my head with my hands, and did the only thing my mind could think of at the time, scream.

* * *

~Damian Pov~

I had been in the living room with everyone when Levi's parents, Jason and Cheryl, walked into the kitchen. They said they needed to discuss something before walking out of the living room.

His father, a doctor, had explained to me that Alice had hypothermia. He said as long as she got rest and stayed warm that she should be fine. They had put her in Levi's room because their guest rooms were being taken up by family. He had asked Levi some questions and had seemed happy to find out that Levi didn't try to warm her up too fast.

I heard a loud noise, it got everyone's attention. I heard his parents run out of the kitchen towards the steps. Everyone sat there quietly, but worried, until I heard Alice scream. I stood and ran through the kitchen, seeing as it was the only way out of the living room and to the front door, I saw him and her trying to calm Alice down. I walked up behind them and looked at her.

"Excuse me." I said and pushed past them to my frightened sister.

"Be careful, I don't know what's wrong with her." Jason said

"I do." I said as I wrapped my arms around her. "Shh, Alice, you're okay don't be scared, calm down."

They watched me quietly as Alice calmed down and laid in my arms. I looked up at them, everyone was around us. Levi stood behind his parents looking worried, Hanji was behind him, then there was Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Everyone else had gone home after they knew she was going to be okay. Alice opened her eyes and looked up at me. She was breathing deep, as if she couldn't get enough air.

"Alice, this is Jason and Cheryl, Levi's parents." I explained to her, sense I knew she was scared where she was in a new place. She nodded and hid her face in my shirt.

"I-I'm s-sorry." her words were mumbled, and muffled by my shirt.

"It's okay." Jason reassured her. "You're in a place you have never been, and you're not feeling well."

* * *

~Levi pov~

When I heard Alice scream I was right behind Damian to get out there. I watched him pry my parents away from her, then he wrapped his arms around her and said comforting words. After a minute she calmed down and almost looked to be sleeping. She was breathing so deep, it scared me. She opened those big silver eyes of hers and looked up at Damian, he introduced her to my parents, then she hid herself in his shirt. She mumbled something into his shirt and I could barely make out the apology.

Damian lifted her and took her into the living room. He sat her on the couch and sat next to her, she laid her head on his lap and closed her eyes again. She seemed to be asleep again. My father handed him a blanket to cover her, then sat down in a chair across from him.

"I would like her to stay here tonight, if you don't mind, I want to keep an eye on her." My father began explaining.

"Eh," Damian looked down at her, "No I don't mind, but it's her you should worry about."

"Why is that? Will she have another breakdown?" My father asked.

"Alice doesn't exactly feel comfortable around strangers." Damian explained.

I didn't still didn't understand what was going on but my father nodded in understanding. Then he looked back at me and then down to the silver haired girl laying on the other males lap.

"Well you could stay, if that would make it better." My mother said before my father could speak.

"I can't, I wish I could, but our dogs will destroy everything we own, probably including the house, if I leave them alone all night." He sounded really sad. My father looked back at me again.

"Does she get along with you Levi?" My father asked me.

I clicked my tongue and sneared at him. "I barely know her, Hanji made me go with them and I got stuck watching her when they wandered off." I lied.

I felt eyes on me and looked back to see Hanji looking right at me.

_Fuck, I was so worried about Alice that I forgot that Hanji was here. Please just agree._

"Sir, she's a friend of mine, if you don't mind I'll stay to try to make her more comfortable." Hanji said.

My mother and father looked at her than to each other. They seemed to almost be having a conversation just by looking at each other. Finally my dad gave in and looked to me then to Damian.

"May Hanji stay with Alice to make her comfortable?" He asked Damian

"Yeah, may I come by to check up on her?" Damian was petting her head.

"Yea, I don't mind, as long as it's not too late."

Alright thanks, I better head back to the house, I'll bring her a change of clothes in a hour or so." Damian stood and easily lifted the sleeping girl. "Where should I take her?"

My father lead Damian to my room, where he placed Alice under my blankets. Hanji followed us in there and we watched as everyone left the room. After they were gone she looked down at Alice and then looked back at me and smiled sweetly, she had an honest caring look on her face.

"You did a nice thing today Levi." She looked back to the sleeping beauty in my bed.

"Yeah, whatever." I looked away and focused on some dust that had taken refuge on my picture frames.

"You can stop acting like you don't care. You have been caught in your own lies." She smirked.

"Shut it, shitty glasses." My yelling made Alice stir.

_Great I almost woke her up, fuck you four eyes._

Hanji got quiet and backed towards the door. She grabbed my sleeve and pulled me slowly with her. Then we disappeared through the door.

* * *

~Alice Pov~

I woke up to the sound of someone yelling, but when I opened my eyes there was no one there. I was having a deja vu moment, everything looked extremely familiar. I was in Levi's house, but I'm not sure how I knew that. I heard talking outside so I wrapped the blanket around me and stumbled to the window. I looked out and saw Damian's car leaving, as I watched it drive away i remembered what happened.

_I fell down the steps, I think, that guy said something about me not feeling well but I feel fine, so why am I still here?_

I stumbled and fell on the floor, thankfully I had the blanket to help cushion the fall. After long and hard thought I decided moving wasn't needed, so I pulled the blanket around me and laid completely on the floor. It was a hardwood floor, it was so clean, I couldn't see any dirt anywhere. After a few minutes of sleep I drifted into the dream world.

_I was standing on a building looking at a giant wall. I stood next to all of my friends. They were wearing white pants and shirts and a short brown jacket that had overlapping wings on the back, front pocket, and shoulder. Levi stood next to me, we both wore green capes over our outfits. Wrapped around our bodies were belts, straps, and buckles. On our hips sat swords sheathed in a long metal boxes. These boxes were attached to air tanks. This stuff was called 3DMG, or 3d maneuver gear._

_I looked at everyone, they all looked scared or worried. I looked back in front of me and I saw giant human appearing creatures walking towards me. They were known as Titans, they eat people. Levi was the first to run, he attacked multiple as a time. Eren turned into a titan and started to fight, Mikasa at his side. Hanji was going crazy, with talks of experiments and maniacal laughter. I ran towards Levi, I would fight by his side. I killed a few titans and then landed next to him. I started to fight and suddenly a titan got Levi. I couldn't make it in time and I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch him die. Suddenly I felt my body being lifted and I felt warm, I had the urge to open my eyes so I did._

* * *

~Levi pov~

It was about one in the morning and stupid Hanji spilt tea on me. I was so pissed, I removed my shirt and threw it in the laundry then went and cleaned up the floor.

"I can clean that up for you Levi, it's my fault anyways." Hanji said.

"No, you won't do it good enough."

She didn't say anything else, she just sat and watched me scrub the floor. After I was done I went to my room quietly to get a change of clothes. When I opened the door I saw my bed was empty and missing the covers. I walked around to the other side of my bed, closest to my window.

"There you are." I couldn't hide the relief I felt.

The relief was quickly replaced when I realized my clean bed spread was on the dirty floor. She was on the dirty floor. I walked over and unwrapped the blanket from around her and lifted her to the bed. I laid her on the bed and went to leave to get a blanket, but stopped when I saw her silver eyes open. She sat up, so that she was sitting on her legs with her hands between her knees, and smiled as she saw me, it was a weak smile. She looked happy. I walked to my closet and got her a new blanket.

"That tattoo is almost exactly like the wings in my dream." I turned to look at her and realized she had been thinking out loud.

"You talking about the wings on my back?" I asked

She zoned back in looking shocked, also realizing that she was thinking out loud, and nodded.

"There were overlapping wings like that on everyone's clothes in my dream, but yours are actual wings, the wings in my dream didn't look as real."

I knelt on the bed with one knee and wrapped the blanket around her. My skin brushed against hers and sent chills down my spine. Her eyes were wide when I looked at her.

"They are my wings of freedom." I said, still knelt in front of her.

She reached her hand out, grabbing my arm, and pulled me into her, my bare chest landed against her. We both fell into a laying position on the bed. She smiled happily, and closed her eyes.

"Your warm" That's all she said before falling back to sleep.

* * *

**Levi is warm apparently. He seems so cold though. Oh well, don't judge a book by its cover I suppose.**


	5. Mwah and The Pranks Return

**Well I finally managed to bring the prank war back into the story. Anyways read and review. Please and thank you.**

* * *

~Alice pov~

I woke up to something very warm laying next to me. I couldn't think of what it could be. Then I came to the realization that I was in Levi's house. Then following that thought I remembered that I had pulled Levi into the bed with me after feeling how warm he was. With these thoughts I sat up and looked behind me, finding my thoughts to be true. I pushed myself back away from him, as I backed up I pulled the blanket off him revealing his very toned upper body, which was shirtless. I blushed deeper and pushed away hard, landing back first on the hard floor. The impact caused me to hit my head hard on the floor.

"Owie!" I curled up and held my head.

_Thats gonna be a headache later_

"What the hell," Levi leaned over the bed, looking irritated, "Alice?" He seemed to have just remembered that he slept with me last night. "Great, that's the second bed set you have gotten dirty." That irritated look came back.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I stood up and picked the blanket up as best as I could while quickly mumbling apologies.

"Shut up," He grabbed my chin roughly and made me look at him, "Why are you crying?" He wiped his thumb across my cheek.

"I'm not crying, I-I just, um, w-well, I," I couldn't think of words to say, I just kept stuttering. I really wasn't crying, well I wasn't meaning to. I just felt nervous and scared and I felt like I was going to break down.

"Hey, calm down, damn you're acting like you just killed a fucking puppy." He sat up and rubbed his temples. He seemed really irritated.

"I'm sorry." I fell to my knees and looked at the floor. I watched the teardrops fall onto the back of my hands.

_I don't know what's wrong with me, why am I crying._

I felt that warm hand on my skin again, this time it was gentle. He guided me to look at his face, he seemed to be looking for something. He was looking right into my eyes, his eyes not leaving mine to even blink. It was like he was lost, lost in thought.

* * *

~Levi pov~

I was looking into those eyes again. The same eyes that pulled me out of my world of hate. The eyes that were always full of emotion. The eyes that matched that beautiful, unique, silver hair. The hair that I was playing with last night, while its owner slept cuddled next to me.

I could see that she was just scared and nervous, her eyes told me.

_I'm losing myself._

Her hair fell around her thin frame, long and stunning.

_Look away, but it's so hard to do._

Her skin, pale, but it fit her so perfectly.

_I can't take it._

Again with her eyes, they looked worried, she was still crying, tears dripping down her face.

_I'm lost_

Her full lips, a perfect pink color.

_I want to kiss her._

I didn't even realize what I had done until it was too late. I opened my eyes and looked at a shocked Alice. Her eyes wide and her mouth parted slightly. My mouth only centimeters away from hers. A single tear fell from her eyes. I waited for the angry slap, the yelling, the pain of rejection. None of that ever happened, she just sat and watched me. Eventually she looked down and I looked away and we sat there. I was about to apologize and tell her to forget it when she spoke.

"last night, you said your tattoo was your 'wings of freedom," Her voice made me look at her, she still wasn't looking at me.

"Yea, what of it?" I said watching her.

"What are you trying to be free of?" She looked hard at her hands.

"Nothing." I stood up, "My dad will be here soon to check up on you, then you can go home." Then I walked out of the room.

* * *

~Alice pov~

The way Levi left hurt. I don't know why I thought he would answer me, maybe there wasn't an answer and I was just overthinking it. I had used it as an excuse to distract myself from the kiss. I hadn't been expecting it and it scared me. Even though it scared me I can't help but notice how right it felt. His lips were so warm, and soft. I reached a hand up to my mouth and touched my lips. The door opened and Jason walked in. I blushed six different shade of red and stood up quickly and tried to move. In my rush I forgot about the blanket and I successfully tripped. Needless to say the situation ended with his dad walking me downstairs with a bloody nose.

"Oh goodness, what happened?" Cheryl asked worried.

"I tripped and fell." The hand holding my bloody nose muffled my words.

I heard laughing in the other room and looked to see Hanji on the floor gasping for air while clutching her sides. Levi barely spared me a side glance, I was glad for it too. I walked into the bathroom where my newest injury was treated, my temp taken, and a general checkup. Soon after we walked out of the huge, and I mean huge, bathroom there was a knock on the door. Jason answered it and Damian walked in. I ran over and hugged him, I don't think I've ever been so happy to see my big brother before.

"I want to go home." I said without even waiting to say bye to everyone.

"Hold up Alice, you need to thank them for letting you stay here and for helping you." Damian said blocking my path to the door.

Sighing in defeat I turned to see Levi and his parents in the living room with Hanji. Hanji and Cheryl were talking to Levi and Jason was watching me. I walked into the livingroom where they waited.

"Thank you for helping me." I gave a formal bow.

Jason smiled and shook my hand and told me to wear something warmer next time I went skiing. Cheryl gave me a hug and told me to be safe. Levi just nodded his head and ignored me for the most part. I wondered if it was because he was made or if it was so his parents wouldn't suspect anything. Hanji walked out the door with me, getting in her can after giving me a hug and saying she would see me at school. I got in the car with Damian and we began the ride up to the ski resort to get my bike.

It was a long quiet ride. Damian didn't speak to me, he just drove and looked forward. He didn't even look at me, I felt like he was mad at me. When we got to the parking lot I went to open the door but Damian's voice stopped me.

"Hey, Alice, are you feeling okay? If you want I'll drive your bike back and you can drive my car." He still didn't look at me.

"I'm fine, I can take my bike myself." I watched him, he turned and looked at me. He looked exhausted. "You didn't sleep much did you?"

"Ah, I'm fine. Get your bike and hurry home." He rubbed his head as he said it.

I nodded and got out of the car running to my bike and hopping on quickly. I pulled my new heavy fur jacket around me tighter, it was a gift from Levi's family. They were very nice people, but Levi was nothing like them, wonder what happened. Damian waited until I started the bike and pulled out before he left. He passed me on the way home and I didn't bother trying to keep up.

When I pulled up to the house I was greeted by my horse of a dog, Luna. She didn't even have to get off all fours to lick my face. He white fur was soft. She followed me into the house and I called to Damian to tell him I made it home. He yelled back and I began the trip to my room. When I got there I saw two by fours nailed to the wall blocking my door. There was a note on them,

_Dear Alice,_

_You scared me half to death, I lost sleep worrying about you. Have fun going to sleep tonight._

_Love, _

_Damian._

_P.S. theres a screw driver next to the door, all the hammers have been hidden. Good luck._

I stomped to his room and tried to open his door, only to find it locked. I beat on the door with no answer. He was ignoring me. Giving up I walked to my room and began attempting to pull out nails. After about an hour and only managing to get off three nails I began to get sleepy, I kept working though, I wanted to curl up in my warm bed with my giant fluffy wolf hybrid.

* * *

~Damian pov~

It had been quiet for awhile, I didn't hear Alice cussing or beating on my door every five seconds anymore. I decided to get up and see what was going on so I opened my door and looked around. I didn't see her anywhere and I still couldn't hear her. I walked to the steps that led to the only room upstairs. I could see her door and there was still wood on it from what I could see of it. I walked up the steps and relief set in when I found her sleeping in front of her door with Luna, who lifted her head at my approach. Demon, my dog and Luna's brother, was laying there as well.

After walking back to my room and getting a hammer I took the boards off her door and opened it, the red glow of the heat lamps on her snakes tank lighting the room dimly. I picked her up gently, careful not to wake her, and carried her to her bed. After covering her up I moved to the side letting Luna, Demon and her cat come in. Luna and the cat jumped on the big bed and curled up. Demon sat next to me and waited to leave.

I smiled as I played with her hair, kneeling next to her bed and watching her sleep. I recalled what Jason had told me, about how when he woke up this morning he found his son, Levi, and Alice sleeping together. I was mad about it at first, I mean why wouldn't I be, but I got over it. I watched her eyes move behind her eyelids and wondered what she was dreaming, but dismissed the thought. I stood and stretched and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams little sister." I petting her hair before leaving her to sleep.

* * *

**Levi can be a jerk. In a way so can Damian I guess lol. Anyways hope you liked it.**


	6. Scars and Pranks

**This chapter is kind of short, I will try to make the next one longer. Read and review.**

* * *

~Alice pov~

I woke up in my bed, I was warm and comfy. Luna was sleeping next to me. Her white fur glowed in the sunlight. I yawned big and stretched, pushing my black and white bed set off of me as I sat up. I looked around my room, the red glow of my snakes tank masked by the bright white light of the sun.

_I must have fallen asleep and Damian brought me in here._

I stood and stretched again, Luna jumped down and did the same. I watched her, she was so big that I could ride her with no problem, actually I have before, quite a lot actually. I smiled and walked from my room to the small kitchen where I began making breakfast. I smiled to myself as I plotted my next prank.

_I could fill the house with balloons while he's gone._

I began to make homemade pancakes, my favorite breakfast food.

_Or even better I could just put the balloons in his room and fill them with water._

I got out a skillet and turned on the stove and began cooking the yummy food. After I was finished with the pancakes I began making hash browns.

_Damian likes ketchup with his hash browns, I could put baking soda in the ketchup bottle. It would explode everywhere and make a mess though._

To finish off breakfast I made a couple eggs for Damian. Sunny side up, the way he likes them.

"Well I can't think of anything good right now and I'm hungry so it can wait." I said to myself and I carried Damian's pate to his room.

* * *

~Damian Pov~

I was honestly scared to eat the food Alice brought me. Not that she was a bad cook or anything, I actually loved her cooking, but I knew she was going to get me back for last night somehow. I poked at the food on my plate and grabbed the ketchup she brought up. I eyed the bottle and opened it carefully, after sniffing it and taste testing I decided it was safe. I looked at the pancakes and knew there was nothing wrong with them, Alice would never damage her favorite morning food. After eating the pancakes I poked the hash browns and pulled them apart. They looked good so I ate them. Then I ate the egg. Everything seemed fine. I got up and walked to her room quietly and watched her through the slightly open door.

Alice danced around her room, she smiled and giggled and she was holding her snake, Tequila. Luna laid on her bed watching her, once in a while sparing a glance to the door to watch me. Alice had her long silver hair braided and pulled over her shoulder. She was wearing a pretty dress that was red, white, and black and had flower designs on it. She never wore pretty things like that in public. She didn't want anyone to see her scars. There weren't many but they were there. The main one, and the worst, was a long curved slightly raised scar that started on her spine at the top of the shoulder blades and extended down the spine halfway before curving and wrapping around her right side and ended on the other side of her hip bone. I could see the top of that scar, her back was to me and she hadn't moved in awhile, she just stood and looked out the window. I slipped in her room and she didn't seem to hear me so I walked up behind her and ran my finger down her spine. She jumped and turned to face me.

"Hey little sis." I smirked at her and stuck my hands in my pockets.

"Fuck you Damian, you scared the shit out of me." She said as she put tequila in back in the tank.

"What made you want to wear that?" I asked catching her off guard.

"Because, I won't wear it around anyone else, you know that." She turned away from me and walked to her bed.

"I suppose I do." I watched her pet Luna, she wasn't paying much attention to me. "So, Alice, Levi slept with you last night, right? I watched as her body tensed up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She looked me dead in the eye as she said it. Didn't smile, didn't blink. No sign of a lie what so ever. The funny part is, she wasn't even trying to lie so much as hide the truth and get me to leave her alone.

"Jason told me, Alice," I went and sat on her bed next to her. "I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to do something you will regret, and I don't want anyone else to hurt my little sister. It killed me enough with da-"

"Shut the fuck up," Alice interrupted me. "I get it, don't go fucking guys that I don't know. Who fucking cares, Levi is an ass anyways. Now get the fuck out of my room."

"Alice, that's not what I said at all."

"I said get out!"

She slammed her door shut after I walked out. I didn't mean to make her mad. I was just trying to help her. I don't know if Levi would hurt her, but I get this weird feeling that he's not just some rich kid with a nice family.

* * *

~Alice Pov

To say I was pissed would be an understatement. I was beyond pissed. I was hurt, and depressed, and scared.

I walked to my closet and pulled the dress off. I looked at myself in the mirror, my body covered in scars, some small, some big. I traced my fingers along my right side and down to my hip. Tracing the long scar that started at the top of my back. I almost cried when the memory of that day tried to resurface, but I pushed it back down. I then trailed my hand to my belly, feeling the scars that laid there.

"Who would love me? These scars, they are here to remind me of the countless times my skin was dirtied by my fathers hands." I clicked my tongue, forcing the memories back down and grabbing some new cloths.

I walked to my bed and grabbed my phone flopping onto my belly. I had two unread text messages from Hanji.

_Alice, I was wondering if you were going to be at school tomorrow_

I quickly replied to her, telling her that I would be at school. The second message was from a number I didn't recognize.

_Hey its Levi, I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I don't know what came over me, please forget that it happened, its for the best._

I read it and slowly sent back an okay. I didn't know what else to say to him. After a few minutes I looked to my desk and noticed my sticky notes. I walked over and scribbled Levi's number on one and stuck it to my mirror. I looked to the sticky notes in my hand and got a great idea. I got my phone and called Hanji.

_Ring, ring, ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hanji. Meet me at the parking lot tomorrow, I have a great prank for Damian."

* * *

**Tequila is actually my real pet lol. I wish Luna was, oh well. A little look into Alice's past. Levi is being a jerk still. Alice has an evil plot and Hanji will be involved. What's her plot, why is Levi being an ass, find out next time on Dragon Ball Z.**


	7. Jason Says It's Murder In His House

**I tried to make it longer, its not as long as it could be. So whats Alice's prank? Will Alice and Levi hate each other forever? Find out now on Attack on Alice! Read and review :)**

* * *

~Alice pov~

I met Hanji in the parking lot at school. I had a couple bags of balloons and she had a bunch of bags with different colored sticky notes in them. I smiled at her and we walked into the school. When we got to my locker we shoved everything inside it.

"Okay, so lunch?" Hanji asked smiling.

"Yup. He's gonna kill me, oh well." I smirked and we said our goodbyes and I went to first period.

When I got there Levi was in his usual seat and I took my place beside him. I did my best to ignore him and he did the same. I listened to Pyxis talk about his weekend and how he almost got a DUI. After a few minutes we realized he was done for the day and everyone began chatting happily. I just sat and waited on the bell to ring. I began drifting to sleep when I heard Levi speak.

"My dad contacted Damian, did he get it?" Levi didn't look at me.

"No idea," I looked away. "If you want to know go ask him."

Levi side glanced at me and looked irritated, I just barely caught it out of the corner of my eye. I almost wanted to ask him what his problem was. Why the hell was he mad at me, he was the one that put his fucking mouth on mine. My face turned into a scowl and I let out a small annoyed snort. I turned my head completely away from him and noticed the whole class looking at us. I could feel the dark aura surrounding both of us.

"What the hell are you looking at?" I snapped. They all looked away quickly. I side glanced to Levi one more time and saw he was looking at me, but he turned when he saw me looking back.

Shortly afterwards the bell rang and everyone made their way out of class. Everyone but Levi, he sat in his desk and waited for everyone to leave. I walked out of the class and wondered why he stayed back. I dismissed my curiosity and made my way to second. Art class flew by quickly and in no time I was standing in front of Damian, who was now on his butt as I giggled. Hanji and Eren stood behind us and cheered and Mikasa stood and waited her turn. After Class Damian pulled me to the side and said we had to go back to Levi's house cause I left some of my stuff there.

I walked away from Damian wondering what I left when I saw Hanji waiting at my locker for me. I smirked remembering my prank and walked up to her.

"So what exactly are we doing?" She asked as she began to follow me.

"You will see, first off we need to get to the parking lot."

As we got to the teachers parking lot I walked up to Damians pretty red car.

"Forgive me beautiful." I said patting the mustang.

"So it has to do with his car?" She asked putting pieces together.

"Yup."

* * *

~Damian Pov~

Sixth period came around and Levi looked less than pleased, more so than usual. He was taking a lot of anger out on a punching bag. All of his hits landed dead on their target, making me wonder again about his past.

"Levi Rivaille!" I called out and he looked to me then walked over looking annoyed.

"What?" He snapped

"Me and Alice will be by after school." I said then dismissed him.

He scowled before walking away, leaving me to wonder what the hell was going on. I would ask Alice about it after school.

So the rest of the day went by, rather slowly I might add. I gathered my stuff and walked down the hall, stopping by Alice's locker. After the halls cleared and she didn't show up I gave up waiting there and walked to the student parking lot, finding her bike gone. Assuming that she was on her way to Levi's i walked to my car. I was looking at my phone texting as I walked up to it, so when I looked up and found every inch of my car covered in colorful neon sticky notes I was a bit shocked. I was actually so shocked I was speechless, I just stood there holding my phone and keys, looking at my car, and not moving a muscle.

"Fuck. You. Alice" I said after regaining my composure, for the most part.

I pulled some sticky notes off my door and unlocked it and opened the door. Next think I saw was balloons, everywhere. Packed into the car.

"Seriously Alice, fucking seriously!" I yelled into the air and began the process of popping balloons and picking off sticky notes.

* * *

~Alice pov~

I pulled up to Levi's house and walked up to the door, knocking on it and waiting, looking over my shoulder every few seconds. Soon Cheryl answered the door and gave me a hug, because she was one of those people that were overly nice to everyone. She walked me to the kitchen where Jason sat drinking coffee. He looked up at me and smiled setting down his cup.

"Is your brother coming?" He asked

"Eventually." I pulled off innocent to well.

"Alright well here's the stuff you forgot." Jason handed me a bag of clothes.

I took it finally realizing what I forgot and mentally face palming.

"You know Alice, you have very pretty silver hair." Cheryl said smiling as she played with the silver locks.

"I get it from my mom."

"Oh, I bet you love her very much." Her smile never faded, just softened.

"Yea, I had a picture of her, but sense the ski trip I can't find my locket." I said placing my hand over my neck where the necklace used to set.

"Well you came here afterwards, so you could go look up in Levi's room if you want to." Jason suggested.

I nodded and walked towards the longs steps, remembering faintly that i fell down them. After walking up the steps I walked to the door I remember leading to Levi's room. I pushed the door open without knocking, or thinking really, and got a shock. Levi stood, soaking wet, with a towel around his lower half. He turned quickly and looked at me, shocked. I swallowed and looked away.

"Oi, brat, haven't you ever heard of a fucking thing called knocking? Learn to fucking do it." He snapped walking towards me.

I said nothing I just kept looking away. Levi got closer and closer until he was right in front of me. He was short enough to look directly into my eyes, maybe only an inch taller than me at most. His stormy gray eyes looking into my bright silver ones. He looked nothing but pissed, pissed at me, maybe, or maybe hes mad at himself.

"What the fuck do you want?" His voice laced with venom that honestly scared me.

"I-I was looking for m-my necklace." I stuttered trying not to show my fear.

"Oh the silver one?"

"Yes." I nodded, I was happy he found it.

"I threw it away." He got closer to my face as he said it.

I felt my heart break, it was the only thing i had left of my mothers. I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes. I looked to my feet and tried to hold back my tears. I felt something touch me and I watched as a silver locket fell in front of my face.

"I didn't actually throw it away, stop being such a fucking baby."

I pulled it from his hand and looked at it. The sadness I felt disappeared and was replaced by anger. I looked up and smacked Levi straight across the face. The impact made his head turn away. After a moment he turned back to me and grabbed my jaw tightly.

"Never. Hit. Me." He let go of me. "Now get the fuck out."

"Your a fucking jackass!"

"You pissing me off girl." He was getting dangerously close to my face.

"Do you see the fucks I give." I didn't dare move, I wouldn't show weakness.

"Shut the fuck up brat." His face was now just inches away from mine.

"Make me, ass hole."

Suddenly his mouth was on mine in a forceful way. His mouth moving against mine. I kissed back hard and opened my mouth when I felt his tongue against my lip. I felt one of his hands on my hip as he pushed his body against mine, his other hand twined into my hair. I let my arms wrap around him, pulling him closer to me. We both pulled away and looked at each other. I was so lost, I didn't understand anything that just happened.

'What was that for?" I asked, still breathing heavy.

"I'll do it again if you don't be quiet." He was still breathing heavy too.

"Why do you-" I was cut off my another, much shorter kiss. "Keep doing that?"

"Because, brat, you're beautiful." He ran a hand through my hair and I blushed deep and looked away.

"I thought you didn't like me. You have been pushing me away."

"That's because you don't need to be with someone like me. You're much too pretty." He said pulling my chin up to look at him.

We stayed like that for awhile. gently he placed his his mouth on mine again and began to run his hand up my side, my eyes got wide when I remembered the scar. I pulled away.

"What?" Levi was confused. Right at that moment I heard the door open and the sound of Damian yelling about me.

"Damian's here!" I pushed Levi away and looked at him, remembering he was just in a towel.

He looked down, his eyes got wide, now remembering this piece of information as well. He turned and grabbed his clothes and looked back at me, panic clear on his face. Damian's footsteps coming up the stairs now. I began to panic and started to run around frantically. Levi bounded to the bathroom. All at once a bunch of things happened, Levi slipped on the wet bathroom floor and fell, painfully, into the bathtub, Damian threw open the bedroom door and grabbed the door frame angrily, and I tripped, smashing my face into the door, slamming said object on Damian's fingers. In that one, simultaneous moment, that house was filled with screams and yells of pain.

"Someones going to think we're killing people in here." Jason said looking towards the steps.

"Aren't you worried what's going on?" Cheryl asked.

"I don't think I want to know." He shook his head and walked away.

* * *

**Well I think it's safe to say Levi and Alice made up. Or have they? **


	8. Ready, Set, Fight!

**Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter, I had writers block. So after some searching I found that Annie's fighting style is a form of krav maga. I looked that up and liked it so I made it a form of Alice's fighting technique as well. Anyway's read and review. Thanks guys :)**

* * *

~Alice pov~

My morning was unproductive and painful. Damian, the dick, saran wrapped the toilet bowl, and then when I went to take a shower faggot face replaced my shampoo and conditioner with flea and tick prevention for dogs. After I got out of the shower I wandered my way down to the kitchen angrily. I got out my favorite cereal, Apple jacks, and began to pour myself a bowl, when I looked down at my food my anger grew.

"Dog food. He replaced my cereal, with dog food." I was so at loss for words.

Sighing in defeat I grabbed my keys and went to get on my bike. I had a bad feeling about today.

After I got to school I went right to the gym. It seemed I wasn't the only one who decided to do this. It seemed like half the school was here. Armin, Eren and Mikasa had followed me into the gym. Hanji and Levi were there with a couple of their friends that I hadn't met yet. Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Marco were there. I didn't know why they were all here, nobody ever comes to the gym this early. Another thing I wanted to know is, what the hell are they looking at. Everyone was standing around in a circle. I walked up behind someone and tried to see, but failed due to my short stature.

"Excuse me, can you let me through?" I asked nicely. They ignored me. "Look I need to talk to Damian, please move." Still nothing, it was like they couldn't hear me and it was ticking me off. "Okay look, you need to fucking move. NOW!" I yelled and they all looked back shocked and moved out of my way. "Fucking thank you." I pushed past them

As I got to the front I noticed my friends had followed me, including Levi's group. I looked around and noticed a few people standing at the center, my brother being one. Then there was two males. One had blond hair and was kind of stocky and built looking. The other was taller than the first, actually he was the tallest guy I had ever seen. He stood taller than Damian who stood a good six foot. He was thin and had short black hair. In front of them was a much shorter figure that looked feminine, from what I could see she also had blond hair. Damian stood in front of them all, looking at them.

"Who are they?" I asked no one in particular.

"Reiner Braun and Bertolt Hoover. The girls new so I don't know her." Armin answered. "Reiner is mean, hes a bully. Bertolt is like his faithful sidekick. He will stand by his side no matter what. They don't like me or Eren."

I looked at him, he was content on looking forward. Damian was telling them to leave and the girl kept asking him something, he looked disgusted by the sight of her. I turned and decided to leave, as I was walking away I heard something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"Alice!" The female called. "Oh Alice, daddy wants his little princess back."

I turned and looked back to find the girl looking back at me. Her blond hair clipped back in a bun. Instantly I recognized her. Her emotionless expression landed on me. I relaxed and gave a bored look. I was trying my best to control my temper, and I was doing good so far. She nodded when she saw me, and began walking right for me. I balled my hands into fists and felt my long nails cut my palms. She stopped in front of me and looked me up and down.

"Long time no see Alice." She said

"Yea, wish it could have been longer." I scowled at her.

She gave me a look of death and pushed me out of her way, forcing her way past me. After she walked by Reiner and Bertolt began walking past, Reiner 'accidentally' pushed Armin down, so I 'accidentally' tripped him and made him fall on his face. He stood up and began threatening me when a ball flew and hit him in the head. I looked back to see Damian standing there holding another one.

"Get out of here, and while you're at it, stop by Erwin's office and explain to him what happened in here." He said as he tucked the ball under his arm. "I want you all out, now. When I come back out I better only see my first class."

Damian's ability to be a dick never ceases to surprise me. I watched as the students filed out of the gym, Damian walked into his office. I went to talk to him when I realized I had no idea what I was gonna say. Sighing in defeat, for the second time that day, I made my way out of gym and into first.

Levi sat in his usual seat, he looked up as I came in, acknowledging my entrance. I sat next to him, throwing my bag onto the desk roughly. The sudden outburst of anger made him jump, but just barely, you would have to be paying very good attention to notice the small reflex from the short man. He looked towards the window and, with the most uninterested voice, asked me what was wrong. I dropped my head to the desk and looked at him and he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Annie's a bitch." I said plainly.

"How do you know her?" He asked and looked away again.

"Went to my old school. She WAS my friend until she stabbed me in the back."

He nodded, not seeming to want to talk anymore. I watched him for awhile until I saw his eyes move to mine again, at that moment I sat up and looked away. I kept looking at him sideways to find him still looking out the window, at one point our eyes locked through the reflection. His eyes said he was in deep thought, while everything else said he was trying not to fall asleep of boredom. Soon enough the class was over and I began to pack my stuff up. As I was about to walk out of the room I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Levi looking right at me. He had his bag slung over his shoulder.

"The fall festival is this week. Wanna go with me." He asked, looking away.

_So cute_

"Are you asking me on a date Levi?" I teased.

"_Tch_, I just don't want to go alone."

"Yea, sure, I'll go with you." I smiled.

I walked out of first with him, but before we left the class he pulled me back again. He had a funny look on his face. His nose was all scrunched up.

"I've been smelling that all period. You smell like a dog that just had a bath."

I deadpanned, I had forgotten all about Damian's mean pranks.

"Yea Damian replaced my shampoo with dog shampoo." I said walking away again.

As soon as we left the room Annie was walking in, she shoved me out of her way with her arm. I stumbled to the side and turned to look at her, Reiner and Bertolt followed her, Reiner flipping me off and Bertolt just ignored me. Levi looked to me, it was a look of pity. That stupid look, I hated that look. I mumbled curses under my breath and walked past a very confused Levi. I didn't even wait on him to try to catch up, if he even did. In my second period Armin began to talk to me about that morning.

"So how do you know her?" He asked.

"She was my friend."

"Was?" He looked at me.

"Yea, was, she betrayed me in my time of need." I had stopped sketching. I was drawing Levi, but the one from my dream, he had the white outfit with the brown jacket with wings and the straps. The green cape he had on in my dream was wrapped around me, who was being carried in his arms.

"How did she betray you?" He asked. I avoided it and began drawing again. "That's a good picture. Is that Levi?"

"I guess. When I was sick I had this weird dream about people killing big people called titans." I stopped drawing and began to put the art supplies up.

"Thats' a weird dream." He said, looking a bit creeped out.

"Right?" I laughed.

In third period Damian called me aside and talked to me about Annie. He told me to behave and not let her get to me. Then he taught us some new stuff, I really needed to pay attention, at the beginning of the year I was one of the best in my school, now I was just lazy. I slowly got comfortable and lost my fear, my reason to want to fight. I stood off to the side and watched as everyone spared, Hanji and me absentmindedly threw pointless punches at each other, not really caring if the hit landed or not, we were talking about when the next time we were going to hang out was. Damian told the class to change and we went to the locker room, I grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom stall. I was the only one why didn't change in front of the other girls.

After third we went to lunch where Armin and Eren drug me halfway around the school and back, they were saying something about needing people to sign some paper. I wasn't really paying attention, I just happened to notice that everywhere we went I saw Reiner or Bertolt. Getting a drink of water, going to the bathroom, coming from the bathroom, going to their locker, going into a classroom, and another classroom, and another. I felt like they were following me. Finally after getting to actually sit and eat, the bell rang, signalling the end of my lunch. I sighed in defeat again for today and walked out of the cafeteria still hungry.

In fourth period, which was a free period for me, I usually stayed up in the art room, Sasha and Connie were the ones in art fourth. I talked to them for a bit, Sasha talking about the baked potato she ate last night for dinner. Connie listening and drawing a picture of things that kind of reminded me of my dream. All was well, until the door opened, in walked Annie. She handed a note to the teacher and sat right next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to keep anger from seeping out in my voice.

"To sit next to you, you see there's something I forgot to tell you."

"And what would that be?" I was being sarcastic, if you couldn't tell you might have problems.

"Daddy wanted me to tell you he said sorry for the scar, come back and we will try again." She began laughing hysterically. "Maybe this time he can get it right."

Before she had the chance to get out another word my fist connected with her face. She fell out of the chair and swung back, I dodged but ended up on my back with her on top of me. She had tripped me while using the punch to distract me. She wrapped her fingers around my neck and smiled a crazy smile down at me. I lifted my torso up and flipped her onto her side and rolled away from her.

"What the crap is going on? Both of you to Erwins' office now!" Ms. Rico said.

Annie stood and left and Ms. Rico held me back a few minutes to talk to me and ask me what happened. I told her and she dismissed me to the office. Annie was already down there and Erwin was waiting patiently for me to get there. After I walked in he shut the door and talked to us. The talk was pointless, we got into it three more times and he was about sick of it. He took us down to the gym and handed us over to Damian.

"You want to fight? Here fight." Then he left.

Annie and I stared at each other for a moment, I did not want to fight her, not here. Not with my brother watching, not with Levi watching. I hadn't realized that this was his period with my brother. The only other time I've been in here the same time as him I had no clue what time it was. I looked back at him, he stood watching us, just like the rest of the class. Damian began to walk over to us.

"What the hell is going on?" Damian sounded pretty pissed.

"She doesn't know how to shut her mouth." I growled.

"Oh daddy's little girl is mad because I-" Annie was cut off to another punch to the face.

* * *

~Damian Pov~

Annie didn't get to finish her sentence before Alice snapped, for what I assumed was another time today, considering Erwin dumped them off on me. I stepped in after Alice punched her, if this was what Erwin wanted, two teenage girls, who hate each other, to fight, then it was going to happen in a decent manner.

"Alright, alright, if you're gonna fight get on the mat." I watched as they both did as told. "Take up your stances." Annie and Alice had an almost identical fighting stance, this was due to the fact they used the same technique, krav maga. Annie learned from her father who was taught by my trainer. When I learned I became a trainer and taught Alice. Annies is a unique style, mixing in her own style with it. Alice plays by the rules, only adding in a few other fighting styles she learned. Neither is one I want to see pissed in a fight. I stood and watched them, Levi had appeared next to me, watching Alice closely. I was going to regret this later, and I knew I was. "Ready, set, FIGHT!" Then it all started.

Annie threw the first hits, she punched quick and fast, hitting her marks. Alice got the hang of her swings and blocked them, throwing punches of her own. Annie picked of her leg and knocked Alice off her feet, but she flipped and did a back handspring, landing away from Annie's hits. Getting back in her defence stance she watched Annie come at her, when Annie threw her punch Alice blocked it and turned her back to Annie, then pulled her up and threw her over her shoulder and onto the floor. Annie came back by immediately pushing herself halfway up and swinging her leg at Alice's ribs. A loud crack was heard at the contact, I was about to call the match, but Alice beat me to it with the final hit. Annie was still low, with her face close to the ground when I saw Alice pick up her own leg and swing it out. Her foot collided perfectly with Annie's face, not missing a beat, and Annie fell back to the floor, unconscious.

I ran onto the stage and checked Annie, Alice stood breathing heavy, clutching her ribs. Levi was at her side before I could even get to Annie. Annie was breathing, her flaw was that she gave Alice that one point to use the strongest thing she has, her kicks. If Annie had known that, she probably would have won. I had two students take Annie to the office and put her on the cot, I walked to Alice, who was being tended to by Levi, and checked her as well.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, I think you have a broken rib." I said after examining her.

She just nodded and sat there. Alice did not like to fight, she hated violence, but Annie pushed her buttons so she did. Levi was sitting behind her, she was sitting between his legs, he had his arms wrapped around her neck and his face in her hair. It bothered me that they were so close, Levi gave me a bad vibe.

I went to my office and checked Annie one more time before messaging the nurse and Erwin. One to check on Annie, the other so that I don't lose my job. I gathered a few things and went to get Alice, Levi was walking back through the door, he was carrying Alice's stuff from the office. He handed them to me and helped Alice out to my car. He looked at me after Alice was in the car, he nodded to me, then looked down and kissed Alice on her forehead and ran back to the gym.

_I knew I would regret calling that damn fight._

* * *

**Sorry if the fight scene sucked, I'm not a fighter so I know nothing about fighting, haha...ha..yeeaa. Cute Levi and Alice :) The picture Alice is drawing in this chapter is actually a picture I drew. **


	9. Tears of Memory

**Another chapter to Attack on Alice. I'm writing Alice's OC story as well, It's called Another Humanity, if you would like to read it. Well read and review, enjoy.**

* * *

~Alice pov~

So I've had trouble sleeping sense the fight. I have three broken ribs, Annie's jaw was popped out of place, Sucks for her. At the time of the match I had no idea what was really going on, I don't really remember what happened. It was like I blacked out the entire fight. The last thing I really remember was sitting with Levi. Damian seemed extremely unhappy, about what was hard to tell though.

I got out of bed and drug my feet to the door and opened it, Demon lay outside, he raised his head when he heard me. I shooed him away and walked out and down the steps. Luna followed my every step. Damian sat downstairs, he looked utterly exhausted. I walked up to him and hugged him, earning a hug back. He hadn't been sleeping well, him and Erwin could lose their job for that fight, neither of them thought it could get that bad, and by that bad I mean broken bones and minor concussions, that both of us have.

"Please don't destroy anything while I'm gone." He stood and brushed his fingers over my forehead, he looked like something was bothering him.

"I won't, too sore." I looked away from him as he walked away. "This afternoon I'm going to the festival, with Levi." He stopped in his tracks.

"Are you?" He didn't even look back at me. "Be safe I suppose." Then he walked out the door.

* * *

~Damian pov~

After I got out of the house I punched the closest thing to me. I really didn't like Levi, I don't really know why, he hasn't given me a reason to dislike him. He helped Alice when she got hypothermia. He found her necklace and gave it back, so I at least know he's not a thief. He even went out of his way to not only get her stuff from Erwins office, but he was the first one at her side after the fight, and he was the one that took her out to my car. I feel like I know him from somewhere, his last name seems very familiar, but I can't put my finger on where I know it from.

I pulled up to school, I looked to the school parking lot, Alice's bike was gone, the bike she got right after she got away from dad, it was a Ducati Hypermotard. Levi had also gone out of his way to get it. I had just got Alice back from the hospital and I heard a bike pull up and there he was, pulling off the damn helmet. I had the fun of explaining to him that Alice wouldn't be back at school for awhile.

_Today is going to be a long day._

* * *

~Levi pov~

It was weird being in first without her by my side. I couldn't casually slip glances to see what she was drawing and I didn't get to turn and catch her staring at me.

_I miss her_.

My day went by slowly. I sat around thinking about Alice, wondering if she was okay. Thinking about the fight, it was scary, I won't lie, I saw something in those girls. Annie always seemed tough, strong, able to take care of herself, Alice, on the other hand, always seemed fragile, she acted so tough and mean, but her eyes said she would break if pushed the wrong way. I still feel that way truthfully. Even after watching her fight Annie, she's stronger than she looks, but her eyes beg for someone to protect her.

Fifth period came around eventually, the class I have with Damian. The class I watch Alice get her ribs broken, and Annie get her jaw almost broken. Damian sat against a wall, he had his head in his hands. He looked tired. Everyone came in and sat with their friends, me, I sat by my myself. Damian eventually stood and looked over the class, when his eyes got to me he frowned and looked away. I knew he didn't like me but I didn't know why.

"Practice, do something, I don't care." He yelled. "Just behave." That last part came out quietly.

I walked over to him after everybody began. He ignored my presents and watched the students, which didn't bother me too much.

"How is Alice." I finally asked.

"Fine." He scowled.

"_Tch_, whatever old man. I'll get her after school." I walked away, i was trying to play my hand at respect, but I got pissed, shocking.

* * *

~Alice Pov~

I got dressed as well as I could with a brace around my torso. I put on a loose shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I really shouldn't even be going out with a concussion. Damian normally wouldn't let me but he has so much other stuff on his mind that I think he forgot. I sat in the living room and waiting, playing with my hair, which fell down my back. My mother loved my hair, I never wanted to get it cut short, she said it was too beautiful to cut. I heard a car door and went to the window and saw Levi's car parked out front. He got out and walked up to the door. I waited a few minutes before I heard the knock. I ran to the door and opened it, smiling up and the bored looking make in front of me. He was dressed in what he normally wears, white skinny jeans and a white shirt. Well he doesn't always wear white pants, but still.

"Are you ready?" He asked looking me over.

"Hey, give me credit, I have three broken ribs and a concussion, it's hard for me to get dressed without pain and this was simple to get on."

Levi just nodded and moved out of my way, letting me walk past him and pull the door shut. I walked past him, making my way to his car, and he walked behind me. I could feel his eyes on my back, it didn't bother me too bad though.

After a short drive we got to the fair, both of us getting out of the car. He walked next to me, wrapping his arm over my shoulders lazily. We played some games, a game where you shot balloons with a fake gun, a game that made me wonder where Levi learned to use a gun because he didn't miss a shot. He won me a stuffed dog, I couldn't do much out of fear of hurting myself. We sat down at a table and my belly grumbled with hunger.

"Your hungry brat. I'll get you something, what do you want?" He asked.

"Oh, no. I'm fine, really." I waved him off.

"I asked what you wanted to eat."

I sighed in defeat, _How many times am I going to do that, _"I guess a burger, or something, I'm not really picky, just get me something."

He nodded and left, leaving me there alone. I began to look around at people. There was a fat chick stuffing her face with funnel cake, a girl with way too many kids, a person smoking, a man staring right at me, a couple people dancing, a kid popping a balloon-wait a man staring at me!

POP!

I jumped and ran, I knew who that was and that look scared me more than anything else, I ran blindly trying to get away, everywhere I turned I saw that face, those eyes. I closed my eyes and ran into something. I fell to the ground and pushed myself backwards crying.

"P-please, please go a-away, leave me alone, please." I managed to get out through the tears, without knowing who I was talking to.

"Oi, brat, what the hell? You made me drop the food." A familiar voice spoke.

I opened my eyes and saw Levi looking down at me. He looked slightly worried, he knelt down next to my jeky shaking body. I ignored him and looked around frantically.

"Brat, are you okay? you're going to hurt your damn self." Levi said calmly.

"Wh-where is h-he?" I asked still looking for him.

"Oi, what the hell are you talking about?"

"He-he's here, I s-saw him. I want to leave, p-please I want to go home!"

"Hold on a minute, tell me what the fuck is wrong would you! Who the hell did you see thats bothering you so bad?"

"My, my dad, I saw my dad, please, I want to leave, please, please." Tears were falling from my eyes and I could barely breathing I was about to have a panic attack.

My body began shaking harshly and I couldn't form logical words, I just kept mumbling. I felt my body being lifted, I felt eyes on me but when I turned to see who was looking it was my father, or was it? Everyone looked like him, he was everywhere, looking at me, watching me. I felt his hands on me, it hurt, my ribs hurt, did he hit me? No I broke them in a fight, but daddy broke them didn't he? I can't remember, I don't want to remember.

When I came back to I was at my house, in my bed. Was that a dream? My eyes burned, and tears lingered on my cheeks. I couldn't breath through my nose. My bedroom door was open and I heard Damian talking. I sighed a small sigh of relief, at least Damian would protect me. I stood and walked downstairs. I saw Levi sitting in the living room. Damian was standing with his back to me. When Levi he stood, causing Damian to turn around.

"How ya feeling sis?" Damian asked.

"Fine, I think." I was confused. "I had a nightmare, I think it was a nightmare."

"Alice, why are you scared of your father?" Levi's question made my eyes go wide, suddenly realizing that it wasn't a dream.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Damian acted like he was going to hit Levi. I began to shake again, but before fear could overtake me I felt warmth wrap around me.

I looked up to see Levi, who was taller than me for once due to my slouching. He hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head. Damian stood there and watched, a look of a mixture of worry, anger, and fear on his face. We all stayed liked that for awhile, until Damian walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to make some tea." He looked back to us. "Would you like some, Levi."

Levi just nodded as he pulled away from me. I looked back at him, somehow I felt a little less scared. He grabbed me gently and walked me back to the couch, sitting down with me and petting my hair. He looked deep into my eyes, not moving for awhile, then he leaned forward and captured my lips with his. It was a gentle warm kiss, not rough, not demanding, not angry, it was one that showed feeling, caring. When he pulled away he looked me deep in the eyes, I could tell he was thinking hard about something.

"Alice, you know no matter what, I will protect you." He finally said, "And you know Damian will as well, he's your brother, rely on him, trust him." He brushed his fingers across my cheek. "But I want you to feel as if you can rely on me as well."

I nodded and looked to the floor, not wanting to make eye contact, though I don't really know why. Was I ashamed, was there really a part of me that didn't trust him. I really didn't know anything about him. "Levi, tell me about yourself."

"Uh," Shock clearly appeared on his face. "Well, what do you want to know."

"What's your full name?" The first question that came to my mine.

"Levi Rivaille." He spoke looking away.

"Are you lying?"

"_Tch_, no." He still didn't look at me.

"Fine, where are you from? Like have you lived here your whole life?"

"No, I haven't lived here my whole life. I moved around a lot before I met Cheryl and Jason."

"What do you mean by before you met them? Aren't they your parents?"

I look of realization crossed his face, "Damn." He finally looked at me. "No, I was adopted, sort of." He looked into my eyes again. "Now please answer my question. Why do you fear your father?"

I looked at him for a moment, debating on whether to tell him or not. Sighing, I stood and walked away from him.

"Well, my father was a bad man, he was very abusive and had strong ties to gangs and criminals." I looked at him. "That's all I will tell you, that's all you need to know." Then I walked to the kitchen with Damian.

The smell of tea drifted to me, smells like my favorite tea.

"Earl Grey." I smiled sadly.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. :) review**


End file.
